poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike (MLP)
thumb|link=Spike is a purple and green baby dragon. He is Twilight Sparkle's friend and assistant. His ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire-breath is featured in many episodes, as is his crush on Rarity. Spike will make his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo and at the end of the film Twilight would like him to join the team. Trivia *In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo, Spike joins Twilight, Thomas and their friends on their adventures. *Spike met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Spike guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Spike will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *''Spike is best friends with Bertie and Luke. *He also owns a hoverboard in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *He is very great friends with Gusto Gummi, Soos and Mac. *He is the "semi-biological" son of Barney the Dinosaur, mainly because he found his egg and decided to hatch it himself, like Horton did in his first book, ''Horton Hatches the Egg. This possibly explains Spike's purple skin and green stomach, and other things about him. He's also Bloodgood's step-son, and he calls Louis and Ronald McDonald his 'uncles'. *Twilight, Sunset and Trixie transformed Spike into a Unicorn in the near end of The Magic of Friendship. Gallery imagesSpike.jpg Spike as a newborn dragon.png|Spike as a newborn dragon Spike's halloween costume.png|Spike in a dragon costume Spike as the narrator.png|Spike as the narrator Spike as a grown dragon.png|Spike as a grown dragon 640px-Manly_Spike_waiting_S1E19.png|Spike imagining himself as a knight Crystal Spike.png|Spike as a crystal dragon 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike's dog form Spike's human world counterpart.png|Spike's human world counterpart Spike as Hum Drum.png|Spike as Hum Drum Spike as a human.png|Spike as a human MLP Spike as a Thomas character.png|Spike as a Thomas Character Spike as a DJ.png|Spike as a DJ Spike pirate.png|Spike in Pirate clothes BadAssSpike.png|Spike from the GMOD Short MareRescue Spike as a Unicorn.png|Spike as a Unicorn Equestria Girls Human Spike.png|Spike's human counterpart Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROES Category:Dragons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Reptiles Category:Legendary creatures Category:Juveniles Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Assistants Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sons Category:Barney's Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Boyfriends Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Princes Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Rarity's Family Category:SIDEKICKS Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures Honorary Members